Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{-4})^{-7}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{-4})^{-7} = 7^{(-4)(-7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-4})^{-7}} = 7^{28}} $